The Other Side
by The-idy-bidy-lil-spider
Summary: Mie a normal yet adventuresome girl has just moved to a new town Cretinsville.She soon meets a boy named Rito who is anything but normal.if i told you anymore it would spoil everything.this has nothing to do with the to-love-ru series except a few names
1. Chapter 1 to 6

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Hello I'm Mie and well ... I just moves to the creepiest town in the world CRETINSVILLE if I had a choice I would not be here at all i would be living back in Virginia sitting in my room reading manga but since my dad changed work we've been moving every two years so when we moved again it was no supirise just one thing held me back this time it had been three years since our last move and hope had set in my heart that we might never move again so I actually made friends with people so amagine how heartbroken I was when I got the news we were moving AGAIN. Tears were shed, friends of mine and my parents came over to say goodbye, and we left. Now i find myself in a really creepy but all-so-interesting-town with it's old houses and weird street names. WE live right at the edge of town right beside the old, really creepy woods that are supposedly haunted. Our house is a little to big for a 3 people family so there's al lot of space in it. It has 9 rooms in all: 2 Bathrooms 1 Dinning Room a Workshop a basement and 4 bedrooms. I don't know what we'll use the two extra rooms. Anyway so right now I'm standing out in our back yard looking at the old creepy woods. I noticed allot of the trees are either dead or covered in vines so much that you can't see them suddenly I heard footsteps let me correct myself running footsteps heading this way and I realized there coming from the woods. With a sudden snap of twigs and moving of vines a boy came running out of the woods I called to him "what were you doing in there and why are you running?" he seemed to just then realized I was there and his face went very white then he ran off into the woods again faster than any human I've ever seen.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**That was two days ago.I never told dad about main reason:strange person coming out of the ever-so-creepy woods = police everywhere=me never being able to go outside again.I hadn't seen the boy again but could sence he was watching me i wondered why... Well I start school in two days and I am realy REALY both physicaly and mentaly NOT 're suposed to go shopping later for my school supplies and to pick up my uniform well its not at all pretty and not at all ugly so I'm gonna discribe it. Were to start?well the skirt I guess its blue with a red streek around the base the torso is blue with a red colar and red the next two days I was either unpacking my stuff or helping my dad unpack so when the day arrived for my first day at my new school I was was so nervous a little blade of brushng my leg made me almost jump to the moon (I'm not joking).When I saw our school my interest perked up from the the dormant part of my mind. It was what looked like a old house that had been built on over the years but what looked like the oldest part of it was an old mansion that looke as if it belonged in the 70s mabey 60s but aside from that it was big when I say big I mean pulled up to the entrance and as I got out I looked around and in the shadows was the boy I had been looking for for two days and then I realized he was wearing what I guessed was the boys uniform.I walked over to him and said "Hello...again" "again?" he asked."Yes i live at the house at the edge of the woods wich you came out of two days ago running from something" "you wouln't believe me even if i told you" "try me" "not today...by the way the name's Rito" "my name's Mie...I just moved hear by the way and I don't have any friends you wanna be my first?" i heard him sigh "ummmmmm...I guess but dont hang around me all the time" "why's that?" "because i dont want people getting the wrong idea that your my girlfriend or something" "uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...okay..." I hadn't thought of that when I asked him to be friends with me wanting to get off the subject I asked "where's your first class" "science" "really me too" I heard him mutter something like "great...just great..." what did you say?" "oh nothing"**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**As I entered our science classroom all chatter stopped and ammmediatly started again curious as to why it happened I asked Rito "Why did they do that?" "they thought you were the teacher" "oh..." there were two empty seats at the back of the room one for me and and one for we sat down the teacher entered sat at his desk and picked up a a yellow sticky note wich after reading it looked up towards me and then at Rito I wondered "whats his problem looking at me I'm guessing the note was a notice of a new student this year but lookking at Rito I don't know what that was about".Our then stood up and cleared his throte "hello and as most of you know I'm Mr. Johnson and im your science teacher" I hear a couple of the kids mutter something like "duh" or "we already knew that". "as you know we have two new students this year...I'd like them to come up front and tell us a little about them" i got up ad noticed that Rito got up too i whispered to him "you'r knew too?" "ya" we walked up front and stood there waiting for the the other to speak "miss why dont you go first" i cleared my throte "my name is Mie i just moved hear and I live in the house at the edge of the wood here at the edge of town" "my name is Rito and I live on the other side of the wood at the edge of town" that explanes alot**_

_**the teacher said "I've lived here for 20 years and never knew there was a house on the other side of those woods" "yes sir there is a town there that many people don't know about either" "thank you you both may go take a seat". The next half hour we listened to him talk about the rain cycle (boring as heck) next was jym (which Rito happened to be in too) we hurried to get to the locker rooms, got changed, and into the jym within ten coach was a fat,short,stubby older woman who insisted on us calling her the next half hour we did streches, sit ups, and a shor run which in which Rito finished long before everyone else.I walked up to Rito and asked "what are you?" "you wouldn't believe me if I told you so don't ask again" stunned at how he reacted to my joke i sat there for a second and then realized everyone had left the jym.I then ran to the locker room and changed back into my uniform.I then headed to my next class...Math deep in thought about what it all ment.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Math...the dreery black hole of all things teacher was some old hag who couldn't remember how to do squat...all she did was sleep the whole time while we did a one page work we got done with our papers we were aloud to talk (as long as we didn't wake her up).A whole half hour of talking to no main reason?No one talked to me so why start a math we had history is my favorite subject, betweenl learning about our nations past and reading i think its quite great...if only it lasted class was about over our teacher (Mr. Lewis) got up and said "as most of you know this is your last class for today...for those who just found out please go call your parents and then come strait back here".I got up and left the room only to realize i didn't know were to go so i waited to se if rito left too.I waited about 5 seconds before he cam out so i said "i don't know were to go" "to tell you the truth i don't either".We both looked and looked and looked for what seemed like an eternity until we both came back to our class room."any luck?" "no" so we walked back into our classroom and asked "were's the office?" "it's in the room beside this one" "oh...there's no sign on it" "they took it off becuae this school has a new pinciple this year"**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**I walked into the principles office to find it full of boxes and pictures laying everywhere."uh...hello?" i said as i looked around the entered and walked past me "Dad?are you in here?" dad?the new principle was Rito's dad? "Ya I'm back here" said a voice from behind a pile of boxes in a corner and soon after a man steped out from behind them."oh hello...your Mie correct?" "yes sir" how did he know my name? "i bet your here to make a phone call to your father...hmm...where is that phone..." and he began moving boxes around "ah ha! here it is" pionting at a small table in the corner of the room "thank you sir" "oh its no problem really...I'm the principle after all" i walked over to the phone a picked it up to make the call when suddenly i realised i didn't know our new number "something wrong?" "i don't know our number" i said looking down "well thats ok" he walked over and presed a button on the phone and it started dialing a number "there you go" how strange he had my number saved on the phone *hello?* "hey dad... i'm just calling to let you know..." *that you get out of school early today?* "ya..." *i was about to head that way to get you...i had almost forgot when a not i had pasted on a box fell and hit me in the face* i laughed at that "ok i'll see you then" *love you* "love you too" *bye* then i heard a click and hung up "well thts settled...hey Rito if your dads the principle why did you come?" "to make sure you didnt get lost" "how nice of you" i said sarcasticaly and headed for the door "it was nice to mee you...Mr.?" "call me Fanchesco" "franchesco?is that italian?" "why yes it is my dear lady!i'm suprised you recognised it...i bet we are going to make good friends Mie" and i left the room hearing him start talking to Rito.i thought i heard him say my name as i went around the corner and i stoped to listen "how long do we have?" "i'm not sure...they could come after her at any time...i'm glad it was easy for you to make friends with her...but you have to be her protecter as well" "i hate this form...i cant move as much...though i don't see why..." "its more restricted then your other form" "i guess your right...but as long as we are on this side of the woods we cant change back..." i realised i was holding my breath and let it breath came out in a long woosh "what was that?" i hear Rito say and i began running down the hall faster than i'd ever run before.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**I looked around not knowing where i was "crap!" "well that wasn't very lady like" i turned to where i heard the voice come from "who's there?" "no one exept a shadow my dear" suddenly a shadow appeared on the wall next to me "wha-what do you want?" i said trying to hide my already trembling voice "i've come to make a propositsion to you..." suddenly the shadow took the form of a woman tied up by chains "you serve my master for the rest of your life...and we will let you stay with your mother" i stared at the form "my mother went missing a year after i was born...there's no way that can be her" "i guess i'll have to show you..." suddenly the shadow changed shape and lept rom the wall and swallowed i was in a room,a room i recognized but couldn't the middle of te room was a crib with a baby in it crying its little eyes out.a door behind me opened and a woman walked in "shhhh...it's ok mie, mommy's here" she said picking up the baby who at that moment stopped crying "see your all right" this was my how pretty she is...how on earth did my dad find a girl like her...she laid the baby back in the crib after it fell asleep and headed for the a shadow lept from under the bed and enveloped her and she was baby woke up and began crying vision faded and i was surrounded be darkness "so what's your choice?"**_


	2. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**"Can i sleep on it?" "most certainlly not...you chose now or never" i had to make a choice...but i don't know what to choose...i i go dad will be alone forever...if i stay i'll never meet mom..."i wont go" isaid looking down "we tried doing this the easy way...looks like i'm gonna have to force you to come" and the shadow lept from the wall taking the form of what looked like a wolf shadow "hehehehe...although now i have to walk all the way to the woods...my master wont mind waiting" at that moment my mind screemed two things "RUN YOU IDIOT!" and "FORCE ME TO GO?NO WAY!" and i began running down the should be outside...i said looking for the front doors "thee they are!" i said running for the doors.i flung them open and began searching the parking lot."he's not here yet?"i heard feet runnig up behind me and i ran into the parking gotta hide...any where...somewhere let there be somewhere...there!the dumpster! i ran over to it and tried climbing over the endge to get !it smells like dads meatloaf!bleck!ifinally managed to climb over the top and got in closing the i stay in here very long i think im going to die!i waited for what seemed like hours "i think he's gone" i said lifting he lid "whew! fresh air" i climbed out and looked arround "dad's still not her-..." at that moment something hit me on the back of the head really hard and i fell forword seeing stars "goodnight my masters new slave" i heard someone say right before everything went black.**


	3. Chapter 7 rito

**Chapter 7 (Rito's part)**

**Rito got up from his seat and walked out of the was to much for him...from not being able to do as he pleased, to having to guard that stupid girl; all he wanted to do was go back and live his normal half-demon life...but he had his duty to do and that was rounded the corner and heard Mie talking to some one but couldn't make out what they where hurried back around the corner and focused on hearing what they said "my master wont mind waiting" it was him! the sneaky son of a...he rounded the corrner to see mie running in the other charged at the "shadowman" and tackled it."you wont take her!" "ah it's you rito...though you could stop me did ya?hehehe...my master told me to give you this if i saw you" he said throwing powder into my the world began spinning around me slowly spinning faster and faster "not this crap again.." rito said slumping to his knees and passing out.**


End file.
